Change My World
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Darren is a vampire prince. He suddenly finds himself into the charge of a fifteen year old girl but little does he knows the girl is more than a human…
1. The Girl Who Lived

**Title:** Change My World

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**E-mail:** heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com

**Summary:** Darren is a vampire prince. He suddenly finds himself into the charge of a fifteen year old girl but little does he knows the girl is more than a human…

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The Darren Shan saga belongs to the one and only Darren Shan!

**Category:** Romance/General

**Status:** UN-BETAED

**Notes:** No, This is written on third person. Got the chapter name from Harry Potter! HEHE, I'm a huge fan of Harry Potter! * a la pirate!*Check me stories, mate!

_I felt so worried when I spout out the time_

_Thinking of the future it lies_

_Cause__ I knew that there's nothin' _

_That I really want to know_

_And then I met you _

_So I could feel what you should know_

_I finally find a love_

_And now I'm really feeling her right_

_Cause the matter is gone_

_This is the way to love you_

~Change the World, by V6~

**Chapter One**: The Girl Who Lived

Darren Shan was a Vampire Prince thanks to the betrayal of Kurda against the Vampire community. Though, it still felt weird to be in charge of the safety and politics of the vampire race when you are a mere half vampire and still assistant for an experienced vampire.

To be honest, Darren is the youngest vampire from his race. Been made a half vampire on his twelve years was hell, especially fake your own dead and feel the pain of your family thinking you were dead.  He never finished his youth since he was ripped of away from his family when he was made a half vampire. That was a hard step for him but as Larten Crespley, his mentor told him the pain in a few years will ease and you can continue your life as the walking death.

He scratched the back of his neck and stirred around his seat besides the other Vampire Princes and looked at the man ahead.

"Sir! Shato caught a girl been hunted by some vampaneze," the man said, his tone confident and stern.

Mika looked sideways from Arrow, Paris and finally landing his eyes on Darren. Paris did not bother to look at Mika as he simply said, "Use her as feeding."

"I disagree!" Darren suddenly said, jumping at his feet. Mika sighed and Arrow grumped.

"I know I would get a reaction like this from you Darren; I know your half but a human is a human and you must admit you use them to keep on going," Paris said. 

Darren glared down at the elder vampire prince. He shook the sheathed sword he gained after been made a Prince and kneeled besides the old vampire. Paris looked down at the small pale brunette. Darren wore black trousers with high heeled black boots and his dark green shirt was long sleeved reaching his elbows; on his back rest a black long cape. He was pale as any other vampire, his eyes were hazel and his hair, now growing back after the incident of the fire, was spiked up.

"If the girl," Darren began, "was caught been followed by vampaneze, maybe she is something value to the vampaneze race."

"Please Darren, any vampaneze would run off behind her for feeding, that all. You know how crazy vampanezes are when they found a human walking near them."

"But it's worth a try, why if she has any information?" Darren persuaded.

"Darren…"

"…Maybe she can lead us where the vampaneze are…"

"Darren…"

"…And we can finish this Lord and-"

"DARREN! Stop!" Paris shouted. "The girl will die!"

Darren leaped to his feet. "See? That's why the Lord has risen! You're all ignorant! Can you just find some possibilities to stop this war?"

"We just can't-"

"You can't what? If you think I'm going to stand here, cross my arms and let the Lord wipe us all, certainly, you thought wrong; I'm not staying that way."

Arrow clucked. "Let the boy prove his theory Paris, he may be right."

Paris sighed. "Bring her forward."

Darren looked at the girl behind dragged by two Generals. She was topless, wearing only short khaki jeans; luckily the girl has strong wide hips that hold the jeans from falling off.

She was barefoot and her skin was pale, matching her long read hair and bright blue eyes. 

The Generals shoved her forwards and she stumble in to the floor, hastily covering her chest with her now crossed hands. Darren blushed; he never had seen a woman half naked in his life. His human side reacted and he removed his black cape and covered the girl with it, kneeling beside her.

She looked up and looked at his hazel eyes, fear and hurt reflecting over them. Darren kneeled there, looking back at the blue eye girl, shocked. He swore he saw, for a spit second, the one who made him half vampire twelve years ago in those blue eyes…

Larten Crespley…

TBC…

**Notes:** Ya like it? Tell me! Review definitely keep me writing more *very a la pirate* chaps. My Charmed story from my Stories authored section is a crossover between Cirque Du Freak and Harry Potter. It's not much but it does have Darren and Larten in it. Right now I'm fixing some ideas and finishing the Watashi daiichi no shu dorei ai story…


	2. More than a female

**Title:** Change My World

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**E-mail:** heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com

**Summary:** Darren is a vampire prince. He suddenly finds himself into the charge of a fifteen year old girl but little does he knows the girl is more than a human…

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The Darren Shan saga belongs to the one and only Darren Shan!

**Status:** UN-BETAED

**Notes:** Thanks for all those reviews! You keep me writing!

**Chapter Two:** More than a female

Paris stood up and approached the girl as Darren stare at her blue eyes. He crossed his arms and stare at the girl at the floor.

"Identify yourself," he said. He girl stare back her pink lips sealed.

"Why did the vampanezes was following you?" Totally silence.

Do you intend to speak girl." The girl just glared at the elder vampire.

"How can we summit her to questioning when the girl refused to talk," Paris said to Darren.

"Do you think you will gain the trust of a human so soon Paris?" Arrow asked and Darren was taken by surprised for it. Arrow was thickhead and arrogant; why he was helping him all the sudden?

Paris frowned. "All Right, from now on the girl will be on your charge Darren. If the girl shows herself to be needless then she will be-"

"She will be send back home," Mika finished.

Paris turned to look at his fellow and frowned once again. Certainly, today was not his lucky day. "What now?"

"Why need her for feeding when flesh bloods are for those traveling vampires. As far as I know we are not travelers, Paris."

Paris massaged his temple and looked at Darren. "Get this done as soon as possibly, take her to Seba."

He waved his hands dismissing everyone. It was a bad day already. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Darren helped the girl walk down into Seba medical quarters to tend some of her scars that hadn't healed perfectly. Many vampires stare at the girl's body but as soon as they did Darren dismiss them with a glare. He set her down on the bed as Seba rushed in with weird looking herbs and spices. The girl did not say a word while Seba remove her pants (making Darren blushed furiously).

"He is Seba Nile and will be attending your wounds," Darren said softly trying to urge the girl to speak.

Silence.

He sighed and bid the girl Good night. This is going far too difficult than it seems.

~~~~~~~~~~

One week later…

He silently walked towards the girl's room, Seba had arranged for her. It's been a whole week since the incident of her capture occurred and still the girl show no effort in talking or spilling and information. Darren had taken his human side to the limits and affectingly sides to urge the girl to talk…

But the girl would only stare and blink her blue eyes at him. Quite innocent to him.

Today, he was determinate to make the girl talk.

He was about to open the door when a laughed came from inside…

"Really, he did that?"

"…Yes…"

"Cirque Du Freak must be a cool place."

"You're…telling me…" The voice was feminine with a strong British accent. Darren felt his skin prickle at the voice.

"I never heard of a man with two stomachs, are you really sure about it?"

"Positive…" He recognized the second voice immediately as Harkat's voice. The Little People always used to have a problem in talking while wheezing and taking huge breaths.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The voices faded and Darren frowned mentally. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Darren," the girl whispered sending exciting shivers down Darren's back as she said his name. 

"Harkat, the council is waiting for you." The little fellow's green orbs widen. 

"I… forgot…" Bowing, he left the room.

"So," Darren breathed, "you prefer to talk to Harkat instead of me?" The girl refused to look at him.

"I happen to talk with Harkat because he keeps asking me things and didn't want to disappoint him besides, he way cuter than you." Darren thought he was hit by a flying pan by these words.

"You should be luckly they spare your life, if it wasn't for me-"

"I didn't need your help."

"Stop been arrogant."

"I'm been myself."

"The body doesn't suit you."

Slapped. 

"I'm not stupid enough to answer why vampaneze were behind me." Darren glared at the girl as he held his cheek.

"You should reconsider what you did." With that he left the room.

The red hair sighed. "Its heirloom, how can I control it when it comes from my father?"

~~~~~~~~~~

Later at night, the vampires sat on a long table over one of the halls of Vampire Mountain (A/N: I forgot the name!), eating their dinner. 

Paris cleared his throat. "How is the questioning Darren?"

"All I know is that she has a strong temper and arrogance as Arrow does. I think it got it from her father." A chocking sound was heard. Darren thought it came from Arrow….

"Are you all right Larten?" Mika asked. Larten nodded, slapping his chest hard, mouthing bat wings and pointing his throat.

Darren looked at Larten, who left the hall, chocking. There is something fishy about all this…

"She prefers to speak with Harkat than me."

"Then why you don't send Harkat into questioning her?" Mika suggested.

"Look Darren," Paris began, "I trust you will find the girl's where about. With out them, we won't be able to send her back and we can't dwell on the same thing."

Darren decided to hear no more; slammed his hands on the table, kicked his chair backwards, and left the Hall.

"That's it! I won't go easy the next time!"

TBC…

Notes: What will Darren do now? Will the girl reveal who she is? Forgive me for my grammar.


	3. Mysteries of the Truth

**Title**: Change My World

**Author:** Shinigami Liliz Black

**E-mail:** heir_of_slytherin_dm@yahoo.com

**Summary:** Darren is a vampire prince. He suddenly finds himself into the charge of a fifteen year old girl but little does he knows the girl is more than a human…

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** The Darren Shan saga belongs to the one and only Darren Shan!

**Status:** *UN-BETAED (but it iiisss betaed ^^ By me)

**Notes:** Thanks to Sarah! She currently beta reading chapter one and two! When I say clucking/clucked it means laughing softly with a clocking sound coming from your throat. I saw it once in a story years ago.  I still don't know another word for that.

**Chapter Three:** Mysteries of the Truth

He burst into the room, not caring if the girl was busy taking with Harkat or that she told him to sod off. He glared at the girl who simply blinked her blue eye at him, almost pissing him off.

Harkat was about to say something but Darren cut him. "Out Harkat."

"But…"

"I'm not in the mood to play nice Harkat," he said dangerously, making the Little People flee from the room. You wouldn't like to see a very pissed of Darren.

"What brings you here?" The girl asked as if Darren was an old colleague.

"My patience had worn off. I demand you to tell me who you are this instance. I've been nice to you but you have come too far." 

"I didn't know you were edgy."

"I'm not edgy, you've touched my nerves!" She blinked at him and smirked. 

"That's an advantage."

"Don't you try to chance the subject!"

"Alice," she whispered, shutting Darren abruptly. 

"Just Alice?"

"Yes and the reason I was followed by vampaneze does not concern you."

"Dammit! I'm trying to help you here! I can't send you back home with only your name and no reason why you were being followed!" he yelled desperately.

"As I said, it does not concern you."

"I need to send you back where you-" Darren wasn't able to finish because Alice slammed him against the wall and griped his shoulders with a force he was not expecting. She narrowed her glaring light blue eyes on his hazel eyes

"You listen to me Darren Shan. The reason I am here on these grounds is because I have nowhere else to go. I have no home, no family! They're all dead! All killed by the vampaneze!"

Darren felt intimidated by the angry words Alice said. "I'm wanted dead! They're driving themselves mad for my disappearance!"

Abruptly Alice let go of him, anger lessening in those blue blazing eyes. "I said too much to help your cause Shan. Go on and inform your colleagues of my whereabouts."

Darren stared at her, breathing heavily as she plopped herself into the bed and turned her back on him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Her name is Alice and her family was killed by vampaneze," Darren announced around the Hall. "She also said about been wanted by the vampaneze race."

Paris stroked his chin. "Wanted?"

"Yes, but she refused to tell me why." '_Yeah, like I would have said: The girl slammed me into the wall told me what I asked and abruptly letting go of me, refusing to even look at me,_' Darren snorted mentally.

"Then the girl must mean a tool of power for bringing this Vampaneze Lord," Mika said pacing left and right.

Arrow, who had been leaning in the far wall spoke, "But why would a mortal serve as a tool of power to the vampaneze."

"Harkat told us the Vampaneze Lord has already arisen but hasn't been blooded so it means this Lord is still human," Paris said. 

"Mortal," Arrow whispered.

"Human," Mika corrected. Arrow shot him a glare and Mika grinned in return.

"Hush you two," Paris said. "It is best we keep the girl until we find out her use for the vampaneze."

"Hey, she's a human not an object!" Darren said. Paris looked at Darren with piercing eyes.

"For you but not for us." Darren felt anger rising for the old Vampire Prince.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sat silently on the bed, knees drawn up to her chest looking blankly at the wall ahead. Her senses told her it was morning, but since Vampire Mountain didn't have any windows or holes within the dormitories it still felt like it was a chilly night.

She knew the rest of the vampires were sleeping since for them the normal rising of the sun is night for them and vice versa. 'It is obvious. No Full vampire can walk in daylight,' she thought.

The knob turned and the creak of a door being pushed open reached her ears. A figure in a black hooded cloak stepped in and she found herself clucking. 

"Back so soon?" The figure sat beside her, taking her hand into his, still wearing the hood that perfectly covered his face.

"It is true?" he asked. "Did your mother die at the hands of the vampaneze?"

Alice nodded, finding herself massaging the pale knuckles. "You already know why."

He sighed and cupped her face in his hands. "I must speak the truth."

Alice's eyes shot up and looked at the shadowy face. "You sure?"

"I am, but this time it will be me."

"But it can cause you a death penalty. Conceiving a child with a witch is not acceptable-"

He placed a pale finger on her lips. "Let's not worry about it."

Alice smiled and through the covered face she could see the man's lip forming a smile. She kissed him lightly on the lips and lean on his chest. He wrapped his arms around the thin body of the girl and kissed her flaming red hair.

Soon, everybody will know…

TBC…

Notes: bit cliffhanger, hehe Hope ya liked it!


	4. A child by what!

Title: Change My World  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Summary: Darren is a vampire prince. He suddenly finds himself into the charge of a fifteen year old girl but little does he knows the girl is more than a human...  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The Darren Shan saga belongs to the one and only Darren Shan!  
  
Status: BETAED  
  
Notes: Sorry to take so long! I was over my finals but I'm done whee no more classes! Thank you Sarah for beta reading this!  
  
Chapter four: A child by what?!  
  
Darren Shan, Prince and moocher of the mysterious girl called Alice, stepped forward. He could feel the eyes of many vampires, eager to know the destiny of the girl, following him around the Hall. Sighing, he bowed to the rest of the Vampire Princes and stood up straight.  
  
"We all have been gathered in this Hall to announce the destiny of Alice," he announced. "They girl's whereabouts are unknown. She speaks with venom and refused to tell us anything."  
  
Protest grew around the Hall.  
  
"Order!" Parris shouted. "Continue Darren."  
  
He locked gaze with the red headed girl held in front by two General Vampires. "She has revealed she's wanted by the vampaneze and her family was massacred by them."  
  
"Why would the vampaneze want her so badly?" a vampire yelled from the left side of the Hall.  
  
Darren raised his chin. "Unfortunately, the girl refuses to tell us."  
  
"You're such a whiner Shan!" Alice yelled making some vampires chuckled. "Can't even ask a girl?"  
  
One of the Vampire Generals slapped her across the face. The slapped echoed through the hall making a certain vampire uncomfortable.  
  
"Eros!" Darren yelled angrily. "You're not to touch the girl without orders!"  
  
Alice on the other hand, looked beyond anger. She slipped from the vampire's grip and kicked the vampire's ribs. Everyone expected the vampire to dodge the blow and have a good laugh but the guard was knocked down breathless.  
  
"Shit!" he wheezed in pain. "She broke my ribs!" Many vampires roared as theGenerals picked up their weapons to challenge the girl.  
  
Alice grinned, shaking her red long hair and standing in a fighting pose.  
  
"Stop it now!" Darren yelled.  
  
Paris clasped Darren's mouth. "Let the girl fight, let's see if she's worth it." Darren looked at him in a mixture of anger and surprised.  
  
"This is not a trial!" he hissed to the old Vampire.  
  
"The girl must show who she really is or else she will be slaughtered."  
  
"I thought you told me you were going to keep her!" he hissed angrily.  
  
"If she's a value to the vampaneze then we will destroy her before she falls back in their hands."  
  
Darren growled and shook his cloak as he turned to approach the challenging Alice. Two strong arms wrapped around his chest and held him still.  
  
"I'm terrible sorry Darren but things have reached its limits," Arrow whispered.  
  
"You bloody bastards!" he yelled struggling to break free but the taller vampire was stronger and pure blooded, unlike him who have 50% of vampire strength.  
  
He stared hopelessly as Alice dealt with the Vampire Generals assaulting her. 'She won't make it!' he thought desperately, but Alice was doing a good job in shaking them off her.  
  
Shango, who was eager to slaughter the girl in the beginning, thought better to attack her off guard when she was busy shaking off the other vampires.  
  
He raised his spear ready to kill...  
  
Darren noticed a red blur move across the Hall at wondrous speed. It stopped in front Shango with a blade inches away from Shango's neck. The General's eyes widen as he look at the intruder's face.  
  
The intruder pushed him away and approached the girl, who rolled her eyes at him. "Really, you sure are slow."  
  
He growled at her. "Luckily I saved your back."  
  
"Remind me to say thank you."  
  
"Don't you dare to play tricks with me!" he turned to look at the shocked Vampire Generals and said, "Those who want to slaughter her will have to challenge me first."  
  
"What is the meaning of this Larten?" Paris asked surprised.  
  
Both vampire and the girl turned to look at Paris. Darren shook his head, surprised. "No, how could I not notice at the beginning?"  
  
Everyone on the Hall gasped at both Larten's and the girl's similarity. Both with red hair, blue eyes, in fact, Alice, was a feminine younger version of Larten Crespley,  
  
"I have confessions to make," he said taking the girl by one hand and dragged her in front the Princes. At this, Arrow let go of Darren, who fell to his knees, shocked.  
  
Larten locked eyes with Paris and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "I married a witch. We conceived a daughter by potion making"  
  
Paris' eyes darkened as his hand turned into fists. "WHAT?!"  
  
TBC...  
  
Notes: Yay! Hehe I know it was short but this is what I wanted for his chapter! 


	5. A new breed in the family

Title: Change My World  
  
Author: Shinigami Liliz Black  
  
Summary: Darren is a vampire prince. He suddenly finds himself into the charge of a fifteen year old girl but little does he knows the girl is more than a human...  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: The Darren Shan saga belongs to the one and only Darren Shan!  
  
Status: BETAED  
  
Notes: I'm going to answer this question to Ahlam  
  
Ahlam- I had read six books (the only ones that had arrived) besides this is just an idea, I'm not implying he can have a child. It just came out...  
  
Phyrehawk- Ok, I don't know who this Evanna character is, I only read book one to six. The reason the Princes are out of Character is because, well I can't recall their attitude, I mean I read the books six months ago and I also tend to read many fics and other books. I'm a fan of Darren Shan but I don't take it as much as Harry Potter. I only can remember Darren, Larten and Harkat. And if once the characters are out of place is because I'm known for it; AU and OOC things; I like playing with them in very weird ways people never seen. Besides I wanted Darren to be rebel... My errors are because I'm not a native English speaker and I'm getting some help from Sarah, my beta.  
  
Jeez, you all making it sound like you aren't liking this fic. Should I continue or not? Is not that I can't continue but I just need you people's opinion...  
  
Chapter Five: A new breed in the family.  
  
"I married a witch. We conceived a daughter by potion making"  
  
Murmurs erupted everywhere; Darren had never seen the vampires this shocked before. What is wrong with what Larten said?  
  
Paris's eyes darkened as his hands turned into fists. "WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me Paris," he said arrogantly. "I have a daughter." Then he pushed Alice closer to him, "THIS is my daughter and those who want to slaughter her will have to challenge me first."  
  
"Are you aware of the rules you have broken Larten?" Mika asked.  
  
"Of course I am!" he growled, "Yet I did it!"  
  
"BOTH!" Paris yelled, pointing a shaking finger at them, enraged, "TO THE HALL OF DEATH!"  
  
The Hall burst into gasps and protests and Darren was amongst them. "Wait a minute? What wrong with protecting a child of your blood?"  
  
"Is not that easy Darren-"  
  
"I'm a bloody Prince too! I demand an explanation NOW!" The Hall stopped moving; hell, even stopped gasping as Darren bellowed at Mika.  
  
"There is nothing else-" Paris tried to say.  
  
"Paris, he's right," Mika said, "He's also a Prince and he need to be informed." Paris rolled his eyes irritated and sat down arrogantly on his chair. Arrow sighed as Mika smiled sadly.  
  
"There is a code that says no Vampire is allowed to have an heir, unless he had it before becoming a vampire. I doubt Alice would have lived three hundred years and still look as younger as a teenager."  
  
"Also, there's another code that says no vampire is allow to mate with those outside his clan, therefore, this woman was not accepted by the Princes."  
  
"The last code says Witchcraft and vampirism does not mix and therefore it is prohibiting by nature."  
  
"Who made all these codes?" Darren asked.  
  
"Vampires; all of us." Darren snorted and crossed his arms.  
  
"Clearly you people hadn't been under the power of politics, nor have been aware what codes and laws were meant for."  
  
"To follow them!" Shango yelled, "That's bloody obvious."  
  
Darren rolled his eyes. "How thick can you people be? Laws and codes are meant to be broken! To create terror and challenges amongst the people! Why the vampaneze are what they are?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Because they have the guts to challenge codes! They are showing you they're not afraid of what will come!"  
  
Mika slowly looked at Arrow, who was looking startled at Darren. He drifted his gaze to the Old vampire Paris suddenly looking thoughtful. Darren was right...  
  
Darren drifted his gaze to Paris. "Are you going to kill them? Let the vampaneze know you stick to codes? Nothing, I mean nothing in war is fair."  
  
"Now that I think things clearly, Vampaneze might be searching for Alice because she's the result of a code breaker; the mixture of two different races; a key to power."  
  
Paris looked tired, massaging his temple as he thought this entire situation. "But the girl needs to prove-"  
  
"Fuck the codes!" Darren yelled angrily, "Fuck the bloody trial! You made many exceptions for me! Why not the daughter of Larten Crespley? Had you suddenly lost respect for the vampire?"  
  
"What is he trying to do?" Alice whispered to Larten.  
  
"Acceptance," he whispered back looking at Darren respectfully.  
  
"I may be young and half breed but there are lots of things I can see that you people don't. And if you accepted me, you accepted everything from me, even my outburst and my ideals."  
  
Mika chuckled. "You sure are a hell of a vampire Darren. If Larten blooded you, then he knew you would make a change."  
  
"What do you say, Paris?" Arrow asked. "Mika and I reached an accord, it's up to you."  
  
Paris just sank lower into his chair. "I am too old for these things. I've been depending on the codes for to long."  
  
He sighed and finally said, "It's time for a change." He stood up and looked at the red haired vampire. "Larten Crespley you are forgiven and as for Alice Crespley, we trust you would make a good vampire."  
  
Larten bowed slightly. "I am grateful."  
  
Alice on the other hand stepped forward and kneeled in front the old vampire. "Magic runs through my veins and so does the hunger of a vampire. I am willing, to do as what Darren Shan commands me; as long is not crossing the limits."  
  
Paris looked at the blue eyes of the young girl and sighed. "A witch, in the family."  
  
Darren couldn't help but grin...  
  
TBC... 


End file.
